The Jumping Ground Movie
The Jumping Ground Movie is an upcoming American-Canadian 3D computer-animated action-adventure-science fiction-comedy film based on the Cartoon Network television series The Jumping Ground, directed by Josh Holt, and produced and co-written by series creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon. It will be the first theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series since The Powerpuff Girls Movie. The film was announced in September 2014, with further details being announced at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International. The Jumping Ground Movie is scheduled to be released in the United States on July 15, 2016, in 2D and 3D, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis SG-1, led by PuffPuff Humbert (voiced by Sean Astin), have been attacked by a powerful unstoppable wave of unknown aliens, who destroy the USS Odyssey, leaving them stranded on a new, Groundbridge-less planet, where they find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy (voiced by Peter Dinklage), while finding a way to get off the planet. Plot To be added Voice Cast *Sean Astin as PuffPuff Humbert *Tom Kenny as Lance Patrick, Thomas Sneedly *Michelle Knotz as Zowie Hosker, Jane Humbert *Nicky Jones as Rob Broflovski *Tara Strong as Melvin Sneedly, Kamek *Dee Bradley Baker as Toad Sanderson, Harold J. Paxton, Skipper, Timmy Burch, David Humbert *Lisa Ortiz as Clyde Donovan, Carol Patrick *Joey Camen as Tobias Wilson, Boomer *Troy Baker as Shinnok *Peter Dinklage as Draxoid (voice) *Andy Serkis as Draxoid (motion capture), Clobba *Jamie Chung as Kyrah *Bill Hader as Doug Duerson *T.J. Miller as Stink-Oh *Alison Brie as Spot *Jeremy Clarkson as General Edward G. Rathcock *Thomas Bromhead as Dino-Rang, Drill Sergeant *Rob Lowe as Senator Michael Finch *Harland Williams as Archen *Carter Cathcart as Jimmy Swanson, Stephen Crabb *Alicyn Packard as Dr. Janet Frasier, Dwebble Pebble, Rachel Broflovski *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pop Fizz Additionally, The other cast from the show will reprise their respective roles. Keegan Michael-Key, Jillian Bell and Hannibal Buress have been cast in unspecified roles. William Devane will also reprise his role as President Henry Hayes, who appeared in several episodes. Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) will have a cameo role in the film. Production In December 2013, It was reported that Warner Bros. was in negotiations with the co-creators of the Cartoon Network series The Jumping Ground, Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon for a feature film based on the show, co-written and produced by Eisenhower and Vernon, alongside Ryan Todd, Dan Lin, Chris McKay, and Mary Parent. In September 2014, it was then announced that the film had already entered production under the title of The Jumping Ground Movie and Josh Holt came on board as the director. Village Roadshow's involvement in the film was confirmed in November 2016. Casting Visual Effects Music In October 2015, Michael Giacchino was hired to compose the film's score. In addition to his score, the film will re-use original sound-bytes from the show composed by Kevin MacLeod. Release The Jumping Ground Movie is scheduled to be released in 2D, RealD 3D, and large-format screens in the United States and United Kingdom on July 15, 2016, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It will be released first in Canada on July 13, two days early before opening in the USA and other countries. The film will be screened outside of competition at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival on May 17, 2016. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer debuted in front of Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation on July 31, 2015. In September 2015, To help with the film's promotion, Jumping Ground Studios, the studio responsible for the Jumping Ground franchise's creation, made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of Lego sets or Lego Dimensions packs, scheduled for a spring 2016 release. A balloon-themed after Rob debuted at the 2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to promote the film. A second trailer debuted on December 11, 2015, and was shown in front of screenings of In the Heart of the Sea. An extended version of that trailer was shown during March 2016 in front of screenings of Zootopia and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. A TV spot was shown during Super Bowl 50, on February 7, 2016. Product placement partners on the film include McDonald's, 7-Eleven, AT&T, Walmart, and M&M's, as well as Premier League football club Arsenal F.C., satellite television network Sky, and train operating company Virgin Trains, in the United Kingdom. A third trailer debuted in front of The Jungle Book, on April 15, 2016. Sequels During an interview with MTV News in mid-November 2015, Sean Astin, the voice of PuffPuff, talked about possible sequels: "It might be two films, three films, It could be four. It could be five. Who knows? The story will continue." On March 21, 2016, it was reported that a sequel is already in the works with Jared Bush writing the screenplay and Eisenhower and Vernon returning to produce. Credits Gallery Stills Posters The_jumping_ground_movie_tease.png|The initial Teaser Poster for the film, released on July 6, 2015. The_jumping_ground_movie_poster.png|The second Teaser Poster for the film, released on November 21, 2015. jg character poster 1.png|Draxoid's (voiced by Peter Dinklage) character poster, released on January 20, 2016. jg character poster 2.png|Toad's (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) character poster, released on January 21, 2016. jg character poster 8.png|Clyde's (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) character poster, released on January 21, 2016. jg character poster 3.png|Doug's (voiced by Bill Hader) character poster, released on January 22, 2016. jg character poster 21.png|General Rathcock's (voiced by Jeremy Clarkson) character poster, released on January 28, 2016. jg character poster 9.png|Tobias' (voiced by Joey Camen) character poster, released on February 2, 2016. jg character poster 4.png|Jimmy's (voiced by Carter Cathcart) character poster, released on February 8, 2016. jg character poster 5.png|R.A.C.K. (Radio-Active Chicken King)'s character poster, released on February 10, 2016. Jg character poster 6.png|Clobba's (voiced by Andy Serkis) character poster, released on February 18, 2016. jg character poster 14.png|Melvin's (voiced by Tara Strong) character poster, released on February 22, 2016. jg character poster 16.png|Dino's (voiced by Thomas Bromhead) character poster, released on February 22, 2016. jg character poster 7.png|Jet-Vac's (voiced by Nolan North) character poster, released on February 29, 2016. jg character poster 15.png|Paul's (voiced by Alicyn Packard) character poster, released on March 2, 2016. jg character poster 18.png|Tweek's (voiced by Tara Strong) character poster, released on March 3, 2016. jg character poster 17.png|Shinnok's (voiced by Troy Baker) character poster, released on March 7, 2016. jg character poster 20.png|Ignitor's (voiced by Dwight Schultz) character poster, released on March 9, 2016. jg character poster 10.png|Lance's (voiced by Tom Kenny) character poster, released on March 11, 2016. jg character poster 11.png|Zowie's (voiced by Michelle Knotz) character poster, released on March 11, 2016. Jg character poster 12.png|PuffPuff's (voiced by Sean Astin) character poster, released on March 15, 2016. jg character poster 13.png|Rob's (voiced by Nicky Jones) character poster, released on March 23, 2016. jg character poster 19.png|Kyrah's (voiced by Jamie Chung) character poster, released on March 29, 2016. Category:2016 films Category:The Jumping Ground Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:2016